


good morning!

by orphan_account



Series: fluffy drarry stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Very Drarry Valentine's Day Exchange, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so I didn’t want to write anything overcomplicated. this is just a cute n fluffy one-shot of a drarry morning!this is also dedicated to my friend zahraa who will be the only irl person I share this with ;-;
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: fluffy drarry stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	good morning!

“Harry.”

Draco grumbles into his pillow, turning his head to nuzzle into his boyfriend’s neck, gently wrapping his arms around him before relaxing comfortably. It was a rainy morning, Draco realizes, as he feels a cool breeze echo through the trees and in through the window. He squeezes Harry slightly tighter, careful not to wake him up. He failes miserably.

“Morning sunshine,” Harry says with a light chuckle. He is very much a morning person, and Draco can never understand how someone can emerge from bed every morning even so much as a skip in their step. He supposes this was due to the fact that it’s Harry Fucking Potter, who continues to surprise him even after three solid years of living together.

Draco feels the other turn in his arms, before he is met with Harry’s lips on his. The contact is brief, but intimate, and never fails to leave Draco somewhat flustered. Not that he would ever complain, that is.

The two lie curled up together for a few minutes in silence, feet intertwined, listening to the sound of rain pattering on the balcony. This was how the couple spent most mornings when Harry didn’t have any early meetings to attend. 

“Tea?” Harry asks quietly.

Draco hums in response, before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, trapping him. “Fimoreminutes.”

They never started a weekend morning without a cup of tea and enough biscuits to feed a small army. Because of Harry’s inhumane ability to wake up so fast, he is usually the one to put the kettle on the stove. But this in itself requires a decent amount of effort. Trying to get out of Draco’s embrace is almost impossible, especially when he is still only half-awake.

“You can’t stay here forever, idiot,” Harry says into his shoulder. “You have to get up do adult things.”

“Adult things can wait.”

“Draco...”

“Harry...”

Harry looks up at him with an eyebrow raised, staring at him for a few seconds, unable to hide the grin that started to sneak onto his face. He shakes his head and looks down, uttering something indistinguishable from under his breath. Draco grins triumphantly.

“I won.”

“You most certainly did not. You just look cute when you beg.”

Draco doesn’t hide his giggle, and feels his ears redden. “Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.” Harry suddenly grabs his hands and crawls on top of his boyfriend, leaning down to pepper light kisses on his face. He doesn’t stop when Draco’s laugh starts to become infectious, but pauses to stare at him.

“You’re awake now. I won.” And before Draco could do anything to stop him, he leaps off the bed and out of the bedroom door.

“Fuck you!” But it didn’t really mean anything. Harry can hear Draco laughing from the kitchen, where the kettle was soon at boiling point.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya everyone! my name is fern, and this is my first fanfic here!  
> I wanna write some more in the future, but I know school and other stuff will probably get in the way, so I won’t make any promises. but I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
